parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Bagheeraladdin
MichaelSar12IsBack's movie-spoof of "Aladdin" Cast: *Aladdin - Bagheera (The Jungle Book) *Jasmine - Tigress (Kung Fu Panda) *Genie - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) *Jafar - Tai Lung (Kung Fu Panda) *Iago - King Julien (Madagascar) *Abu - Brer Rabbit (Song of the South) *Magic Carpet - Dumbo *Sultan - Shifu (Kung Fu Panda) *Rajah - Eeyore (Winnie the Pooh) *Cave of Wonders as itself *Razoul - Dagnino (Noah's Ark/El Arca) *Razoul's Guards - Coco, Cachito, Patricio and Wolfgang (Noah's Ark/El Arca) *Peddler - King Louie (The Jungle Book) *Gazeem the Thief - Nuka (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Prince Achmed - Prince John (Robin Hood) *Old Jafar - Mr. Waternoose (Monsters Inc.) *Elephant Abu - Lumpy (Pooh's Heffalump Movie) *Woman at the Window - Big Mama (The Fox and the Hound) *Ladies Laughing at Aladdin - Thumper's Sisters (Bambi) and Mother Rabbit (Robin Hood) *Three Balcony Harem Girls - Cheerilee, Rarity, and Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Three Balcony Harem Girls' Mother - Winifred (The Jungle Book) *Necklace Man and Woman - Brain (Animaniacs) and Mrs. Calloway (Home on the Range) *Fat Ugly Lady - Ma Bear (Looney Tunes) *Two Hungry Children - Young Kovu, and Young Kiara (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Two Men watching Prince Achmed - Friar Tuck and Little John (Robin Hood) *Omar; Melon Seller - Hokey Wolf *Pot Seller - Scuttle (The Little Mermaid) *Nut Seller - Patrick Star (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Necklace Seller - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Fish Seller - March Hare (Alice in Wonderland) *Fire Eater - Tantor (Tarzan) *Boy wanting an apple - Rudy Kangaroo (Horton Hears a Who!) *Farouk; Apple Seller - Makunga (Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa) *'Laddie' Dog Genie - Dodger (Oliver and Company) *Rabbit Genie - Skippy Rabbit (Robin Hood) *Dragon Genie - Dragon Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) *Sheep Genie - Jeb (Home on the Range) *Camel Abu - Young Bambi *Horse Abu - Buck (Home on the Range) *Duck Abu - Rafel (Rio) *Ostrich Abu - Kevin (UP) *Turtle Abu - Verne (Over the Hedge) *Car Abu - Lightning McQueen (Cars) *Old Man Genie - Owl (Winnie the Pooh) *Little Boy Genie - Jerry (Tom and Jerry) *Fat Man Genie - Magilla Gorilla *75 Golden Camels - Camel (Dumbo) *Genie as TV Parade Host Harry - Mr. Thickley (Taz-Mania) *53 Purple Peacocks - Parrots (The Jungle Book 2) *Genie as TV Parade Host June - Kanga (Winnie the Pooh) *Exotic-Type Mammals - Rhinoceroses (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Leopard Genie - Snagglepuss *Goat Genie - Melman (Madagascar) *95 White Persian Monkeys - Monkeys (The Jungle Book) *60 Elephants - Elephant (The Jungle Book 2) *Llamas - Llama Kuzco (The Emperor's New Groove) *Bears and Lions - Yogi Bear and Lippy the Lion *Brass Bands - Louis playing trumpet (The Princess and the Frog) *Cooks and Bakers - Ping (Kung Fu Panda), and Sushi Chef (Monsters Inc.) *Bird that Warble on Key - Birds (Cinderella) *Genie as Rodney Dangerfield - Robin Hood *Super-Spy Genie - Secret Squirrel *Teacher Genie - Mr. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Table Lamp Genie - Lumiere (Beauty and the Beast) *Bee Genie - Atom Ant *Submarine Genie - Tip and Dash (The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea) *One of Flamingos - Wilbur (The Rescuers Down Under) *Gigantic Genie - Red (All Dogs Go to Heaven 2) *Rajah as Cub - Alexander (Pinocchio) *Toy Abu - Thumper (Bambi) *Snake Jafar - Rudy (Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs) *Cheerleader Genies - Top Hat Tiggers (The Tigger Movie) *Genie Jafar - Chernabog (Fantasia) *Winnie the Pooh and Piglet as reinforcement characters Parts: Bagheeraladdin part 1 - "Arabian Nights"/A Dark Night Bagheeraladdin part 2 - Bagheera on the Run/"One Jump Ahead" Bagheeraladdin part 3 - Bagheera Fights With Prince John/"One Jump Ahead" (Reprise) Bagheeraladdin part 4 - Tigress' Dream Bagheeraladdin part 5 - Shifu and Tai Lung's Conversation/Tigress Runs Away Bagheeraladdin part 6 - Trouble in the Marketplace/Tai Lung's Evil Plan Bagheeraladdin part 7 - Bagheera Arrested (Part 1) Bagheeraladdin part 8 - Bagheera Arrested (Part 2) Bagheeraladdin part 9 - Bagheera Escapes With An Ugly Monster Bagheeraladdin part 10 - The Cave of Wonders (Part 1) Bagheeraladdin part 11 - The Cave of Wonders (Part 2) Bagheeraladdin part 12 - The Amazing All-Powerful Tigger! (Part 1, "Friend Like Me") Bagheeraladdin part 13 - The Amazing All-Powerful Tigger! (Part 2) Bagheeraladdin part 14 - Shifu Upbraids Tai Lung Bagheeraladdin part 15 - Bagheera's First Wish Bagheeraladdin part 16 - Tai Lung Makes his Move/"Prince Bagheera" Bagheeraladdin part 17 - Master Shifu Rides on Dumbo Bagheeraladdin part 18 - Bagheera Argues with Tigger Bagheeraladdin part 19 - Bagheera Goes to Tigress Bagheeraladdin part 20 - Do You Trust Me/A Whole New World Bagheeraladdin part 21 - Bagheera Almost Spills the Beans Bagheeraladdin part 22 - Bagheera Gets Ambushed/Tigger Saves Bagheera's Life Bagheeraladdin part 23 - Tai Lung Gets Exposed Bagheeraladdin part 24 - Bagheera's Depression/King Julien Steals the Lamp Bagheeraladdin part 25 - Tai Lung's Dark Wishes/"Prince Bagheera" (Reprise) Bagheeraladdin part 26 - The End of the Earth Bagheeraladdin part 27 - Bagheera VS Tai Lung (Part 1) Bagheeraladdin part 28 - Bagheera VS Tai Lung (Part 2) Bagheeraladdin part 29 - Bagheera VS Tai Lung (Part 3) Bagheeraladdin part 30 - Happy End in Agrabah Bagheeraladdin part 31 - End Credits Movie Used: *Aladdin Movies/TV Shows Used: *The Jungle Book 1 & 2 *Tarzan *Kung Fu Panda 1 & 2 *All The Lion King Movies *All Madagascar Movies *The Penguins of Madagascar *Noah's Ark (2007) *The Fox and the Hound *Song of the South *Both Bambi Movies *Robin Hood *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *Animaniacs: Wakko's Wish *Classic Warner Bros. Cartoons *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *Winnie the Pooh (2011) *Classic Hanna-Barbera Cartoons *Winnie the Pooh and a Day of Eeyore *The Little Mermaid 1 & 2 *Yogi Bear's All Star Comedy Christmas Caper *The Looney Tunes Show *Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomness *SpongeBob SquarePants *Alice in Wonderland *Horton Hears an Who! *Jungle Cubs: Born to be Wild *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *Pooh's Grand Adventure *Dumbo *Monsters Inc. *Pooh's Heffalump Movie *The Tigger Movie *Space Jam *The Three Caballeros *Oliver and Company *Pinocchio *Toy Story 3 *Sleeping Beauty *The Princess and the Frog *The Aristocats *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends *Animaniacs *All Ice Age Movies *Ice Age: A Mammoth Christmas *Hercules *Rio *The Ugly Duckling And Me! *Piglet's Big Movie *Home on the Range *Looney Tunes: Back in Action *Up *Over the Hedge *Cars *The Berenstein Bears *Tom and Jerry: The Movie *Taz-Mania *The Emperor's New Groove *Yogi's Ark Lark *Hey There, It's Yogi Bear *Yogi's Gang *Cinderella *Bedknobs and Broomsticks *Beauty and the Beast *All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 *Secret Squirrel *Fantasia *The Rescuers Down Under Category:Movie spoofs Category:Aladdin Movies Spoof Category:Michaelsar12 Category:MichaelSar12IsBack Category:Animals movie spoof Category:Aladdin Movie Spoof